1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission method and apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display employing the data transmission apparatus. Also, the present invention is directed to a computer system employing the data transmission apparatus. Furthermore, the present invention is directed to a data driver integrated circuit for a liquid crystal panel that is adapted for minimizing an electromagnetic interference at a transmission line.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the amount of information, transmitted over a transmission medium such as text information and video information, has been increased in comparison to audio information. Recently, the amount of the video information has been increased more and more so as to meet user needs for a high quality image. In addition, recently information has been transmitted at a high speed so that a user can make use of the information at an appropriate time. For these reasons, a frequency band occupied by the information signal must be increased and, simultaneously, the number of lines for transmitting the information must be increased, depending on the amount of information.
For example, in a data line driving apparatus shown in FIG. 1, video data transmitted from a controller 10 to a data drive integrated circuit chip 12, hereinafter referred to as “D-IC”, including a shift register array 20 and a digital to analog converter 22, has a higher frequency as the resolution mode of a picture becomes higher, that is, as the number of pixels on a liquid crystal panel becomes larger. More specifically, since more pixels are contained in the liquid crystal panel when the resolution mode of a picture is changed from the VGA mode to the XGA or SXGA mode, an amount of video data for one line transmitted in one horizontal period is increased. Thus, the frequency of video data transmitted from the controller 10, via a data bus 11, to the D-IC 12 becomes high. As the frequency of video data becomes high, a serious electromagnetic interference (EMI) is generated at the data bus 11 for successively transmitting 18 bit data (e.g., R, G and B data having 6 bits each) for one pixel from the controller 10 to the D-IC 12.
In addition, as the frequency of the video data becomes high, the controller 10 must switch a high logic voltage and a low logic voltage at a high speed. Due to this, the controller 10 transmitting data to the data bus 11 has large power consumption, as the frequency of a video data increases.
Likewise, the EMI and the large power consumption as mentioned above are also generated by a data transmission system between a graphic card within a computer main body and a liquid crystal display device (i.e., a controller 10 in FIG. 1).